


Keep Quiet

by Sinnwether



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Henry Stickmin, Semi-Public Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnwether/pseuds/Sinnwether
Summary: Charles and Henry do ideal things in...less ideal circumstances.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 44
Kudos: 299





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to horny jail who comin' with
> 
> Edit Sept 24, 2020: I've been exposed ya'll 😔

Slicking and panting. These sounds were so loud in this quiet atmosphere, making you hyper aware of just exactly  _ where  _ you were doing this at. But you can't complain much. Especially not when this is one of Charles'  _ days _ .

The pilot leans over you, bending you over a small crate tucked into an inconspicuous corner as he slides in and out of you ever-so-slowly. It was just out of range of any cameras, but it really didn't help that there were  _ people just around the corner.  _ All they had to do was turn that point and they'd get an eyeful. You had questioned it, worried, but Charles was a whole 'nother story.

It was like he  _ enjoyed the thrill,  _ simply brushing it off with a blunt: 'well you'd better keep quiet then' in that  _ smooth, husky  _ voice like he was some fucking half-pint casanova—

"You feel so good, you know." 

Right. Present time, Henry. You're currently being fucked by your covert ops partner, who  _ apparently  _ has a kinky side, over a goddamn crate in the middle of the open. And you've never been harder in your  _ life _ .

God, when did you get so weak?

Charles pants into your ear, bucking upwards into you. A small moan slips from between your lips as he nudges into your prostate. You immediately admonish yourself, shoving your face into folded arms as he picks up the pace.

You wonder where it went wrong. But you don't have much time to dwell on it before Charles is shoving down the collar of your sweater, tracing across the pulse of your neck. Then, he  _ fucking sucks the skin there  _ and you've never had to bite your lip so hard before.

In your attempt to stay quiet, your energy redirects to your hips. You push backwards up against him and he groans, the hand on your hip gripping tighter. 

"Henry…" He huffs out a laugh, grinding slowly against you. "You're  _ enjoying  _ this, aren't you?" 

On the next go he bucks harder into you, and you yelp. The people take notice but he doesn't stop, biting into your shoulder as you desperately try to stay quiet.

You decide you're gonna strangle him when you get home.

Soon enough the conversation begins again, and he sighs in relief. If anything, you feel  _ insulted.  _ Yeah, like it took him  _ so much _ to stay quiet when you were the one with a dick up your ass—

Charles pauses, sliding just enough out of you, but doesn't completely pull out. You wait, then-

"Charles? Wh— _ Ah _ !"

...What the  _ fuck. _ Before you know it, you're bracing yourself against the wall because he just  _ shoved all the way into you without warning.  _

"There's no need to be so salty, Henry." He bites your earlobe, shifting out again and thrusting in just as hard as the last. With this new pace, you're practically  _ wrecked _ . Surely, your fellow colleagues must have heard you but you can honestly care less.

They were all a bit hare-brained anyhow.

Moans slip out without your jurisdiction but you, still having  _ some  _ sense in you, bite your knuckles. Charles hums, lifting a hand and pulling yours away from your mouth.

"Henry," he says. "Don't hide your pretty sounds. Don't you want people to know _who_ exactly can get you this way-- _Why_ you're this way? Hm, what would they think when they see crafty, experienced _Henry_ under someone like me? Kindly, _childish_ _Charles?_ "

_ Oh my fucking god.  _ You're gonna burst from his words alone.

You, Henry Stickmin, had never been such a kinky man before Charles came into your life. And, honestly, your mother probably couldn't be more disappointed in you. 

And  _ fuck.  _ if there's ever a time to  _ not  _ think about your mother, it's  _ now. _

You wonder how the hell no one has come to check your little corner yet; you were loud, the crate creaked, and the sounds of obvious sex did not serve to help. Your subconscious supplies you with something you never would have considered.

_ Oh god.  _ What if they're  _ watching?  _

You keen, and Charles finds it easier to slide deeper into you. 

It comes as no surprise to know your colleagues are a bit  _ deprived.  _ The military here, especially these quarters, had a very small women:men ratio. Some had wives, but that some was still a very small number.

So the fact that they could indeed be  _ watching... _ just to get some type of pleasure…

A whine escapes the confines of your throat and you start pushing back against the pilot in earnest. You could care less if they hear you or report you. You're so close,  _ so close _ ,  **_so close_ ** _. _

Charles chuckles low and doesn't stop, his grip on your hips almost  _ bruising  _ by this point. You can tell he's at his limit too—his pace is growing erratic and his groans more throaty. Your mind is practically in shambles at this point, constant murmurs of 'please' and 'harder' pushed from your lips.

He huffs out a laugh, going to attack your neck again. "Well, if this is how we go out then let's  _ at least  _ give them a show, yeah?"

You can only hum, allowing him to take your head and turn it. You connect with a rough kiss as he shoves deeper into you. His groans hitch, and then you blank out.

When you come to, you're redressed and sitting against the crate. Charles is in your lap gently kissing the marks on your neck and nursing the still-forming bruises on your hips. You chuckle, wrapping your arms around his waist. 

"Did we give them a good enough show?"

He pulls away from your neck and looks at you with a grin. "Oh yeah. You should've  _ seen  _ their faces."

**Author's Note:**

> Get me some holy water, but where the fuck is the dom Charles content skdndkdnd


End file.
